Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{34}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $5$ $\sqrt{34}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 3$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 5$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{3}{5}$